As an MEMS device, there is known an actuator device including a support portion, a movable portion, a connection portion connecting the movable portion to the support portion on a predetermined axis so that the movable portion is swingable about the axis, and wirings provided on the connection portion and the support portion. In such an actuator device, for example, there are cases in which the movable portion is oscillated at a high speed corresponding to a resonance frequency level (several kHz to several tens of kHz). In such a case, because metal fatigue occurs in the wiring on the connection portion, there is concern that characteristics may be deteriorated and disconnection may occur.
In order to solve the above-described problems, there is proposed a technique in which a first wiring formed of a high-rigid metal material is provided on a connection portion and the first wiring is electrically connected to a second wiring formed of a low-rigid metal material in a low-stress region on a support portion (for example, see Patent Literature 1).